Gigasoma
That cliff has a snake sticking out of it. The cliff also has eyes man. OOOOH SHIT!! If the Megasoma scared you get off this page. This monstrosity is even larger, the plating on its back is thicker and its horns are larger. This frog is also capable of hiding in plain sight with its own form of camouflage. Just like its smaller counterpart it can swallow multiple targets at a time and the snake can act separately. The frog and the snake are of one mind and the frog can see everything the snake can see and vice versas. Stats Gargantuan beast, unaligned AC: 15 HP: 280, Snake 60 Speed 45 ft. swim 50 ft Str 22 Dex 20 Con 12 Int 6 Wis 14 Cha 4 Challenge ??? Skills: Perception +6 Stealth + 7, Senses: Darkvision 120ft Keen Smell: As long as the snake is alive the gigasoma has advantage on perception checks that rely on smell. Amphibious: The gigasoma can breath air and water Standing Leap: The gigasoma's long jump is 45ft and its high jump is 30ft with or without a running start Adaptive Camouflage: If the gigasoma hasn't moved for at least a turn and nothing currently has vision of it, the gigasoma can alter its skin to appear similar to the objects around it giving it advantage on stealth checks that rely on sight. Resistance to bludgeoning damage Actions: The gigasoma can attack four times, twice with the snake, one horns and one bite attack. Bite. Melee + 8 reach 5ft one target 3d10 + 5 piercing damage, The target is grappled (escape dc 17) until the grapple ends, the target is restrained, the megasoma cannot bite another target, the megasoma's snake tongue can still attack. Horns. Melee + 8 reach 10ft one target 2d12 + 8 piercing damage. Venomous strike. Melee +8 reach 45ft one target 2d6 + 3 piercing damage plus 3d8 + 5 poison damage. The target must make a Con dc 17, on a failed save they are paralyzed for one minute and fall prone, or half as much damage on a successful one. A creature can repeat this dc at the end of each of its turns, if it passes it is immune to the paralyzing effect of the poison for 12 hours. Venomous Grapple: As a bonus action the gigasoma can pull a creature within 45ft of it to a space 5ft from it that is paralyzed and grapple it. Inhale. The gigasoma makes one bite attack against a large or smaller target it is grappling or within 5ft of it. If the attack hits, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. The swallowed target is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside the frog, and it takes 8 () acid damage at the start of each of the gigasoma's turns. The gigasoma can have up to 2 large targets, 4 medium targets or 8 small targets swallowed at a time. If the gigasoma dies, a swallowed creatures is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse using 5 ft. of movement, exiting prone. Quake (Recharge 5/6). Str/Dex Save, The gigasoma can choose a space 35 ft from its position and leap to that space. Every creature within 20 ft of that space takes 4d8 bludgeoning on a failed save and are knocked prone or half damage on a successful one. If you are in the space of the gigasoma take an additional take an additional 2d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save or half damage on a successful and you are knocked prone.